newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season 5 of New Girl, was announced by Fox on March 31, 2015. Season 5 premiered on January 5, 2016. Plot After getting engaged, Cece and Schmidt are now facing the wedding planning and what it's like to be engaged to be married for this couple. Jess is briefly gone for jury duty, and the loftmates rent out her room to an intriguing woman – Reagan (Special Guest Star Megan Fox). After Jess' return she soon bumps into someone from her past, whilst Nick gets serious about his work at the bar and Winston falls in love. Starring *Zooey Deschanel as Jessica Day (16 episodes) *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller (22 episodes) *Max Greenfield as Schmidt (22 episodes) *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop (22 episodes) *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh (22 episodes) Special Guest Staes :Megan Fox as Reagan (7 episodes) :Damon Wayans, Jr. as Coach (2 episodes) Recurring cast :Nasim Pedrad as Aly Nelson (9 episodes) :David Walton as Sam Sweeney (6 episodes) :Nelson Franklin as Robby (4 episodes) :Fred Melamed as J. Cronkite Valley Forge (3 episodes) :Rebecca Reid as Nadia (3 episodes) :Peter Gallagher as Gavin (3 episodes) :Curtis Armstrong as Principal Foster (2 episodes) :Steve Agee as Outside Dave (2 episodes) :Meagan Rath as May ("Landing Gear") Guest stars * Sam Richardson as Dunston (2 episodes) * Kal Penn as Tripp (2 episodes) * Gillian Vigman as Kim (2 episodes) * Anna George as Priyanka (2 episodes) * Nora Dunn as Louise (2 episodes) * Kim Wayans as Susan (2 episodes) * Rob Riggle as Big Schmidt ("Big Mama P") * Taran Killam as Fred ("What About Fred") * Julie Hagerty as Nancy ("What About Fred") * Henry Winkler as Flip ("What About Fred") * John Cho as Daniel Grant ("Jury Duty") * Stephen Rannazzisi as Todd Ploons ("No Girl") * Fred Armisen as Brandon ("No Girl") * apl.de.ap as Himself ("No Girl") * Kiersey Clemins as KC ("No Girl") * Ally Maki as Kumiko ("No Girl") * Bill Burr as Bob ("Bob & Carol & Nick & Schmidt") * Lennon Parham as Carol ("Bob & Carol & Nick & Schmidt") * Clea DuVall as Camilla ("Wig") * Elizabeth Berkley Lauren as Becky Cavatappi ("The Apartment") * Lucy Punch as Genevieve ("Sam, Again") * Busy Phillips as Connie ("300 Feet") * Sonequa Martin-Green as Rhonda ("Jeff Day") * Caitlin Fitzgerald as Diane ("Return to Sender") Trivia *The episodes aired back-to-back on April 19 before airing the final four episodes at 8 and 9:00 pm respectively beginning April 26. * Although, Fox billed the 104th episode "Goosebumps Walkaway" as the 100th episode, "Reagan" is the actuall 100th episode. *Production started right after wrapping up the fourth season because of the time they will not shoot the show due Zooey Deschanel's pregnancy, which will not be included on the season 5 plot. *On March 31, 2015, New Girl was renewed for a fifth season. The show remained in production after wrapping season four in order to get a jump on season 5 ahead of Deschanel's maternity leave, although Deschanel will be absent in four episodes of the season, later it was confirmed that Megan Fox will replace Zooey Deschanel for a few episodes. Episodes Category:Seasons